td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
Noah labeled "The Schemer" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was the Screaming Gophers. He was the secondary antagonist of the first season. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, villainous, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers and isn't afraid of back stabbing. This is seen in season one, being the secondary antagonist of season one. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers, Noah is the twelfth contestant to arrive on the island, asking Chris if he got his memo about his life threatening allergies. Chris replies that he was sure that someone did. He then asks if this is where they're staying. Duncan pipes up, saying it's his mother's house, and they're throwing a party. Noah then comments about Duncan's piercings and asks if he did them himself. In response, Duncan threatens him by grabbing his lip, and asking if he wanted one. Noah doesn't seem scared at all and simply asks for his lip back (refusing the offer), then gives a sarcastic thanks to Duncan after he lets him go. He is later put on the Screaming Gophers. While having lunch in the main lodge, Noah is given an extra serving of Chef's Special by Chef Hatchet, who calls Noah "scrawny kid." Noah regards the meal warily, but accepts it without complaining. During the first challenge, he along with Owen chicken out. Because of this he was in the bottom two, but was saved due to it being a reward. In The Big Sleep, Noah does surprisingly well during the twenty-kilometer run. However, he later passes out due to lack of air and is carried to the main lodge by Owen, who then places Noah on a table and performs CPR by pumping Noah's chest to normalize his breathing rate. Noah might not have fully passed out or may have been faking to get carried, because when the Gophers win the race, he suddenly revives and cheers with the rest of his team. During the feast he sneaks sleeping pills in Owen's food. When the Awake-A-Thon part of the challenge starts, Noah is one of the first contestants to fall asleep. He accidentally kisses Cody on the ear in his sleep and eventually they both wake up screaming, embarrassed and frightened by what happened. In DodgeBrawl, Owen tries to fed Noah, much to his annoyance. Noah rolls his eyes to the "challenging" challenges Chris is giving them. Owen elbows him, telling him he'll do good in the challenge. After competing in a round, the opposing team wins the challenge and he sends his enemy home that night. In Chill and Hunt, Noah reveals he has a secret alliance with Izzy and Justin. In the special, Noah teams up with Izzy and Eva to hunt for the million dollars, despite not liking the both of them. He is one of the sixteen returning contestants to move on to season two. Appearances Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Character templates